


Baby Shopping

by secondalto



Series: Familyverse [3]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M, Kid Fic, Rare Pairing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-02
Updated: 2010-03-02
Packaged: 2017-10-07 16:08:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/66778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secondalto/pseuds/secondalto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Going shopping for baby clothes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby Shopping

"Buffy, this is Wal-Mart. Aren't they evil?"  
   
"Yes, but Tara needs new things and this is the cheapest place to find them. Unless you want to buy her used clothes?"  
   
"No! Nothing but the best, or the best at the lowest price, for my daughter!"  
   
Buffy smiled as he knelt in front of the stroller, unstrapping Tara and carrying her. He really was a great dad and she wasn't a half bad mom, either. Watching Xander pick out little pink dresses and tiny shoes made her all warm and fuzzy, and a little something else too.  
   
Quickly picking out several things she waited for him to put Tara back in the stroller.  
   
"That's it?" Isn't she going to need more than that?"  
   
"No. Giles called, said he sent something and it should arrive soon. Then Will and Dawn are taking her out tomorrow and you know they can't resist buying her things."  
   
"No, they can't. So, checkout, pay and home?"  
   
"Yep," she replied before leaning in to whisper something. "Then we can put Tara down for her nap and possibly practice for a brother or sister."  
   
"Let's go pay."  
   
Xander pushed the stroller to the nearest register as Buffy giggled.


End file.
